We shall study the neural basis of the escape behavior in the cockroach, Pleriplaneta americana. Specific problems to be addressed are: (1) mechanisms by which incorrect turning responses of animals with unilateral cercal ablation become corrected after 45 days; (2) mechanisms by which the sensitivity of the escape behavior to wind stimuli is greatest during slow walking and less during fast walking, standing and abdominal grooming; (3) mechanisms by which the insect filters out slowly accelerating winds such as atmospheric winds and responds selectively to rapidly accelerating winds such as those produced by an approaching predator; (4) the pattern of connectivity between specific rows of sensory hairs on the cercus and individual giant interneurons; (5) the nature of the disruption of the turning response in cockroaches which have had a single identified giant interneuron silenced.